


The Song Remains The Same

by Arielle_Marie_Dracul_69



Series: Song Series [1]
Category: Other - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Manipulation, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielle_Marie_Dracul_69/pseuds/Arielle_Marie_Dracul_69
Summary: Sam finds love and good in death and evil





	1. Ghost

Jealousy is a rock that stops the soul from moving on, at least that is what she believed, but as she watched them standing there, staring into each others eyes, she couldn't help but let the feeling consume her. It should have been her.

She felt an intense rush of jealousy pass through her pale form as she watched them in the dark meadow, surrounded by forest green trees as the pond water glistened in the pale moon light . It should be her there, wiping the fresh tears from his lightly tanned face, staring into his hazel eyes, which shown deep shade of green of green in the light of the moon similar to her own emerald eyes. It should have been her, whispering the soothing words of comfort that were coming out of the soft, plump, cherry pink lips from which they came.

She felt as though her skin has been lit on fire when she saw her hand find their way to his, pearly white skin a contrast to his lightly tanned skin. It should have been her there reassuring him that everything would be ok, causing his soft pink lips to curl up into a small, dimpled smile. It should have been her who he embraced into his tall muscular form, rubbing her hand across the large expanse of his back as he rest his head atop hers, their arms intertwined as she listened to the steadying of his heartbeat.

She felt her heart painfully clench in her chest as the gentle breeze passed through her long, platinum blonde curls when his hands found their way to the back of her head, lightly tugging on the pitch black locks. His hands found their way to her cheek, slightly dusted with pink in a small blush, as his thumb ghosted it's way over her cherry pink lips. They stood there, still in each others embrace as though lose the other if they moved. He slowly tilted his head down to look into her mismatched eyes, the right being a darker shade of his chestnut brown hair, that now reached midway to his shoulders, and left eye was violet close to her pupil which lightened further outward into an oceanic blue.

She felt a tear slowly fall down her face as he bring his head down closer to hers as he murdered 'thank you' in a low voice.

As she brought her head forehead forward to his, foreheads now touching, she smiled at him and whispered 'your welcome', she feels relief. It should have been her there but it was not and she could only feel relief at knowing that he is not alone.

Jealousy is a rock that stops the soul from moving on and she felt as though her rock has just been lifted thanks to the woman who saved her son from his misery and despair. A small smile graced her face before she faded into a golden light before disappearing.


	2. The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Hills

She turned her head slightly to the side. She caught a glimpse of his tense form out of the corner of her mismatched eyes, as he sat stared at the bright screen of the dark grey laptop which had his undivided attention. She silently let out a sigh of frustration. 

He had not had a moment of rest in three entire days and the strain of his exhaustion was beginning to make itself known. His stunning hazel were bloodshot, dark puffy pouches under his droopy eyelids as he sat on the old, cheap motel room chair half asleep on the table which looked as though it would collapse under his weight.   
He would need some time, to grieve, to hurt and to get through the traumatic experience that plagued him, that she knew. She would watch over him, help him when he needed it and protect him, she had made a promise to and she NEVER broke a promise.

She was never meant to be here, never meant to exist but a loophole in nature aloud her to exist. The balanced had been thrown into chaos as a result of her inconceivable birth, many had sought out to find her and kill her or use her to achieve their goals. She had been through more suffering than any one could even imagine, than any could endure. All because her existence would be the match that burned the perfect story that had yet to be played out. The man across from her didn't know that though, he didn't know about what the the impending future held in store for him or how she could change that. He was oblivious to everything except for she wanted him to know, what she allowed him to know. She wanted to see how this story would play out, especially considering she was the earthquake that shook the already raging waters.

He glanced towards her, their eyes meeting for a split second before he whipped his head his head back to the laptop screen in front him, lips pursed, a small blush across his masculine features. He does this more now, sneak glances at her when he thinks she doesn't notice. Sometimes she'll meet his glance and sometimes he will meet hers staring at her, trying to figure out the puzzle in front of him. Up till now he would glance at her with curiosity and suspicion but ever since...

She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind along with with the flood of the emotions she always kept off. She had wanted to help him and prevent him from falling over the edge and in the process she had opened up to him. She allowed him to witness the vulnerable side of her she only showed to three people in her entire life. It scared her. She had showed weakness, something she never did and it happened so easily she hadn't known how exposed she was until she felt a pulse of energy which shattered the peaceful stupor they were both entranced in.

She closed the book she had been deciphering as she carefully got of the bed, making her way quietly towards him. She felt retarded, her footsteps could be as loud as elephants and he still wouldn't have noticed her.

Her arms found their way around his shoulders, his head whipped around to stare at her in shock, well as shocked as a walking zombie could be. His brows were furrowed, confused and surprised by the sudden action. She grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the queen sized bed, they had begun sharing rooms so she could watch him and there were no separate beds available. He had begun freaking out but she she assured him that it would be fine. She felt him suddenly come to a halt and saw his face was practically glowing red as he stared between her and the bed. She smiled as she followed his train of thought, she had to watch him that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with it. She slowly plopped herself on the bed smiling seductively at him while internally laughing at the conflicting emotions that passed through his tired features. She shook her head and pulled him on the opposite side of the bed, he was still staring at her in confusion, fear and...anticipation? She knew that's what she saw but chose to ignore it and wrapped the blankets around him and gently pushed his head down on the pillow.

"Sleep" she whispers into his ear, it was all it took for his body to shut down and succumb to the blissful sleep it had been longing for. She smiles a real smile, not an empty upwards curve of her lips. She carefully, as not to wake the sleeping moose beside her, tries to make her way out of the bed only to see his arms draped her waist, pulling her buxom body into his lean, muscular body. Sighing in defeat she turned on her side putting them into a spooning position, using her willpower to ignore how comfortable it felt having him draped around her protectively as though she was something too precious to be hurt.

Comfort was not a feeling she was used to. Though there were many things she was not used to. human interaction in general was one of them. Yet this gentle giant, who lay soundly asleep beside her, broke through her the diamond and ice armor she had created to protect herself from heartache. She, who was still uncharted territory to him, found herself opening up to him. It felt so wrong to her, even sinful, yet she can't help but feel the thrill of her rapidly pulsating heart.

She looks at him from over her shoulder, so peaceful and calm. She would be there for him, protect him and guide him through the dark times ahead. She would him from those that would corrupt him, harm and use him as a disposable tool for their own advantage. Maybe he'll grow to trust her, maybe he'll decide to move on and lead a normal life for as long as he could, maybe he'll go down the path of revenge letting his anger and hurt consume him. What ever decision he made she would be there guiding him.  
And maybe, for once she wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Hills-The weeknd


	3. Earned It

His body shook violently, anguish flooded his gorgeous, hazel eyes and in that moment he had forgotten how to breath.

  
He quickly launched himself off the creaky motel bed with nimbleness and grace that betrayed his intimidatingly large stature. He felt his chest constrict painfully around itself as he wheezed uncontrollably, his body battling to receive the oxygen it was deprived of. Panick engulfed his very soul.

  
Her incongruous gaze preyed on his convulsing silhouette. So beautiful, so vulnerable. She almost pitied him. Almost. He was lost within the abyss of his own darkness, assuming that it was as absolute as death. However, death is not absolute. Not to them. Her gaze hardens . She will leave him here, she thinks. Writhing in agony, tears burning their way down his cheeks while he attempts to rage his way out of his nightmares. She licks her lips. Perfection. She feeds of his pain. She feeds off watching him helplessly struggle against the darkness. Unbeknownst to him, he lays with it. She feeds off the power she has over him.

  
When his mind finally releases him from the dark prison, she cannot help but feel disappointed.

  
He paces around the room, wiping the slick sweat off his brow. His absolutely terrified, absolutely alone and absolutely destroyed. Only she has the power to fix him or destroy him, or recreate him. The thought brings out her deepest carnal desires and she suddenly becomes aware of the chill on the bed where lays.

  
No. She cannot give in. Not yet. She needs to leave him here. In the chaotic limbo between pain and relief. One he will beg for. One she has been dancing around since her creation. One that caused the heat to pool between her legs as she worked herself. She loved the edge. She leaves herself there. She will leave him there as well.  
He finally calms down enough to lay back down on the bed. The bed creaks under his weight and she cannot help but wonder what would his weight feel like on me. She scolds herself internally. It was weakness. Weakness becomes surrender. Surrender becomes Power. She would not give him power over her.

  
He moons up at her. She feels a stab within her. Sympathy? Couldn't be. She had long lost all feelings that were not carnal or primal. Yet his gaze softens something within her. His eyes probe her for something, searching deep within her. She stares back. His eyes were so expressive, so warm yet so cold and deceiving.

  
He whispers something incoherent before he closed the space between them. He lured her with her complex gaze, not searching for neither sympathy not release, but vulnerability. Weakness. She savored the feeling of his soft lips on hers, releasing soft moans when he slips his tongue in her mouth. Weakness. His large, strong hands roam her body, cupping her, caressing her protecting her.

  
His tongue danced with her own, goading her into a duel for dominance. She is not weak. She bites down on his tongue, satisfaction gushes into her vains when a familiar metallic taste seeps in her mouth. He tastes sweet. He growls . It's low and guttural and it causes her stomach to Knot in the most deliciously painful way.  
Her mind becomes clouded, all she can focus on is the physical sensations causing through her veins. It infuriates her. Their clothes had long since been discarded. Torn and carelessy forsaken in their impatience.

  
She feels his hands on her naked skin kneading and bruising. His lips follows soon after, savouring the taste of her flesh, trying to fill his own hunger. Her body arches into his touch, moaning and whimpering like the bitch she is. She silently curses her body for responding to it. I will not submit.

  
_So fucking beautiful_

  
His husky voice penetrates her thoughts. The warmth of his mouth enclosed her breasts, sending pangs of pleasure deep within her stomach. I will not submit.

  
_So Perfect_

   
He cooes. She barely has time to feel the cold air on her breasts before his head dips between her legs, devouring her sweet nectare. Her head buries itself in the pillow, trying to resist against the scream of pleasure that will come. _I will not submit_.

  
She doesn't know when it happened. When he flipped her over and began to brutally fill her. He lay atop her, his hips pounding into her, her derriér slapping against him in retaliation. She feels every sensation. His teeth against her neck, marking her as his. His hands soon replacing his mouth around her pearly and purple neck, holding her in place, displaying his dominance. Every inch of him sliding in and out of her walls, stretching her, trying to force his way deeper.

  
Tears sting at her eyes. _I will not submit_.

  
_Pain fills her very being. She feels as though she is about to be torn in two. Her voice hoarse from screaming and begging. Her cries fall on deaf ears._   
_The man above her only roars in laughter as he continuously thrusts into her tiny frame, occassionally spewing out insults or ripping at her hair should she resist._   
_She feels disgusted with herself. Her eyes drowned in harsh tears as she prayed to whatever god was out there to end this before this man literally tears her apart._   
_She was rewarded a bittersweet mercy when the man grunted and released his sticky seed within her. She felt it ooze out of her with the blood of her innocence. She felt like a whore._   
_**You will submit to me again and like it** he demanded. His brown eyes changing yellow for a moment before slapping her and leaving. Allowing her to lay in a puddle of disgust and fear._

  
Silent tears stung at her eyes. He collapsed on the bed beside her, having spent himself on her back and derriér. The feeling of the hot, sticky liquid on her skin made her sick. She smiles ruefully. _I did not submit_.

  
There was a nagging voice and the back of her head that believed different. You did not submit but that does not mean he doesn't have power over you.  He made her feel alive. He made her feel pain and pleasure. He made her feel fury and serenity. He made her feel fear and security. He made her FEEL.

  
He had already been whisked away in a comfortable sleep. His chest steadily rising and falling. He slept soundly, blissfully unaware of the darkening mismatched gaze directed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Earned It- Travis Garland (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Ella Henderson-Ghost. i will be doing more fics based on songs.


End file.
